


A Blessed Day

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, Come Inflation, Cream Pie, Cum Inflation, Cum Inside, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Job, Harem, PWP, Public Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry's day started out with a very hard problem, and it turned into blessing.





	A Blessed Day

Harry Potter has a problem. A large, hard problem.  
He had woken up this morning with a raging hard on and it won’t go down! He even jacked off in the shower, twice! 

His pants didn’t help conceal his problem either. They were too snug. It practically outlined his cock for the world to see. He tried to hide it with his robes or his bag but no such luck. It was too hot for robes and he had to put his bag down for class. 

By the end of the first class he didn’t see his large cock as a problem, but, a blessing. 

During class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts, it has ripped his pants open and it had sprung out for the entire class to see. 

It stunned the other boys in class. They couldn’t move from where they were standing. Their cocks couldn’t even compare to this god of a dick. The ladies, instantly-as if by magic-got turned on and crowded around Him. All trying to touch his big beautiful cock. 

He was given five blow jobs, three hand jobs and fucked each girl at least once. He came every time and still his cock wouldn’t go down. 

He really enjoyed the outcome of the ladies seeing his cock so, he decided to just walk around with his broken pants and his cock and balls out on display. 

On his way for his second class, he was stopped by Ginny Weasley, who dropped to her knees the second he said hello. 

She swallowed him whole! Her hands massaging his sperm filled balls. Her head bobbing up and down his long shaft. He could feel the back of her throat! 

Harry moaned, “Hnn fuck yes, Ginny! You’re great at this!” Before he knew it he was cumming and she was swallowing every last drop. 

He wiped the tip of his dick off on her cheek. 

“Got something,” he pointed to where he just wiped his dick off, “on your face.” 

He walked off. 

In charms, he had Luna Lovegood bent over the desk. His cock buried deep inside her pussy. Harry admires the Ravenclaw’s blue Butt plug she had in her arse. It shone so bright. He didn’t know she was so anally active! 

He pulled out and sat on the desk, taking her butt plug out, he sat her on his cock. Her arse hole already stretched and took his monster cock easily. 

“Imma cum in your arse, Luna!” He warned. He reached around to rub her clit. 

She started squirting, her tight heat squeezing the life out of his cock. He came inside her. 

During lunch, he ate the most delicious pussy. Then fucked said most delicious pussy. He had fucked Cho Chang right in the Great Hall, on the Ravenclaw table. He fucked her fast and hard. Pulling out to cum on her tummy. 

In his next class Lavender Brown rode his dick like a champ! He casually took notes (the best that he could) while she bounced on his cock. 

“Undo your shirt for me love, let me see your tits bounce!” 

She practically ripped off her shirt, letting her breasts free. 

The other ladies in class all crowded around the couple, patiently waiting their turn. 

“Oh Merlin!” He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close, cumming deep inside her. 

During his study session with Hermione Granger she quizzed him on charms as she jacked him off. She used both hands to stroke his long thick shaft. She had very talented hands. 

Harry laid back and answered her verbal pop quiz with ease. With every right answer he gave her, the faster she stroked him. 

He ended up cumming all over her face. 

She didn’t let go of his cock, she continued to stroke him. Pumping out as much cum as she could. 

It was crazy! He couldn’t stop cumming! 

He motioned her strip and lay on the table, legs spread wide. 

His aimed his cumming cock at her cunt, covering it in his sperm before sliding home. 

He now knew cum made the best lube. He thrusted into her at a decent pace. He wasn’t worried about finishing too soon, since he was already cumming side her. 

He rubbed her stomach, “you’ll be pregnant with my sperm! Look, you’re already showing!” 

Her eyes were rolled back into her head, her stomach slowly rounding. 

He finally felt empty, and pulled out of her. Sitting in his chair, he admired his extremely round partner and her sperm leaking pussy. 

Soon the floor was covered in his cum. It was getting too much! 

It was up to his ankles! 

His knees!! 

Soon, he was about to drown in his own cum! 

Just as he was about to go under, he woke up with a very noticeable erection.


End file.
